Dangerous Affairs
by Neville's way to portrait
Summary: Nurse Granger has never been at a point where she doesn't know what's going to happen. However, one night in the ER will change that when a strange dangerous man comes for stitches. She has new feelings she's never experienced and she doesn't know what to do. What is she scared of anyways? AU/No Magic/Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The aroma of medicine in the air, and the sounds of sirens, coughs released, children crying, the heart machine checker beeping, nurses shouting information at each other, and the murmur of people in the rooms describing their illness or disease to the doctor.

But over the years, Hermione Granger learned to block it out. She learned to block out the noises, smells, and sights. She instead focused on her job. The job that she loved with her heart, it had always made her feel good that she could help a person feel better from an ache that they have. She may not be a doctor, but she knew she was a good nurse. And she loved it, simply because she accomplished something with limited education. Something her parents told her she couldn't do, because she had made one little mistake and decided that that little mistake of hers was the best mistake she could've ever made.

Shaking her head of the crazy sentimental memory, she looked down at the little girl who came in with a 'tummy ache'. She was helping her get ready for surgery after discovering that she needed to get her appendices removed. She was sweating a bucket from what Hermione could feel in her clenched palm.

"It's ok, you know? They'll fix you right up and you'll be back to playing with your friends the day you get well." She whispered to the little girl, Hannah, comfortingly.

"The doctor isn't going to hurt me?"

"Of course not! Why would he? He's going to make sure that that tummy ache goes away." Hermione admonished. She smiled at Hannah, whom seemed assured with the answer and smiled back at Hermione. Wrapping the hair wrap around her thick blonde curls, she looked at Hannah. The little girl was going to be a heart crusher when grew up because she was so pretty. Her heart shaped face was covered with light freckles, her big deep blue eyes were wide and lined with natural dark liner, her eyelashes with curled and long, brushing against her high nice cheekbones, and her lips pink and full. She was beautiful without a doubt; in fact if Hermione was the same age as her, she would be envious. But she was 21 and not allowed to be jealous, plus she would wait and see if the kid hit puberty prettily, or she ends up with zits. Giggling quietly (and earning a worried and scared look from Hannah) she fixed Hannah's hair and tucking her in to her bed, she looked her in the eyes and said, "I know you're going to be fine because you're awesome. No matter what happens, you'll be fine. Give me five!"

Hannah giggled and high fived Hermione before looking back at her mother and nodding her head at Hermione.

Waving bye and telling Dr. Potter that Hannah was ready for her operation, she made her way to the nurse's station and put Hannah's information in the system computer, Nurse Ginny was flirtingly putting a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ears while looking down and smiling at the ground in what was to be a 'shy' personality.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville greeted Hermione, oblivious to the doctor and nurse blatantly flirting in the middle of hall.

Hermione responded smilingly at Neville, with his boyish ruffled hair, chubby cheeks, and lanky body, he was fairly attractive. Except he didn't know it. Hermione had tried setting him up with girls she knew, it just never worked out because, as always, he was oblivious to it.

"Hey Neville, I am ready to leave. Are you working the night shift again?"

"No," Neville responded. "I have a….date….tonight with someone." At this point, he was blushing so red, she was surprised he didn't go up in flames. Neville has a date? Neville?

She shook her head at her musings and said, "That's great Neville. Finally. What's her name? Who is she? Is she a nurse? Is she horrible? Nic-"

"Hermione, take a breath woman!" Neville interrupted her before she could continue. Smiling at her, he shook his head, picked up his messenger bag, and waved goodbye at the nurses and her before walking out.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and got herself ready to leave with her bag over her shoulder, when Nurse McGonagall came rushing in, breathing deeply and motioning with her hands towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Nurse McGonagall, are you alright? What's wrong? Breath in and out slowly." Hermione was at Ginny's side, talking to another nurse to bring a chair.

McGonagall waved her hands at both, waving them away. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I need Nurse Granger and Nurse Weasley. Now!"

Hermione confusedly nodded and asked, "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you in the emergency room, Mister Draco Malfoy is here with an injury and he needs help." McGonagall had spat 'Mister Draco Malfoy' as if it was poison.

Hermione nodded and dragged Ginny into the emergency room, confused even more as to what was going on. She had heard of a Draco Malfoy because she'd gone to school with some girls who had an incredibly stupid crush on the older Draco Malfoy. She had heard he was beautiful with his golden hair and grey eyes that were like shiny cents. But she didn't care to continue listening to those girls because she knew that they were just star struck horny teenage girls with issues.

Walking with Ginny and her questioning look to the emergency room, she can already hear the buzzing of the people's voice.

Hermione didn't know what was going on, she didn't like it when she didn't know what was going on. In fact, she prided herself on knowing information but now she didn't like this confused feeling she was feeling because she hasn't had it since she was 16, and she didn't want to go back to that dark feeling again.

Almost sprinting down to the emergency room with her certified nurse shoes squeaking against the shiny tile floor of the hospital, she could hear hushed murmurs with children cries, it was an odd sound she never heard of.

Coming into the room, she scanned until she found about 7 men standing with one man in the middle. As soon as her eyes landed on him, Hermione could feel the blood rushing from her heart to everywhere, probably making her blush. He was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous, he was…beautiful. Yeah, just that, beautiful because nothing else will seem to fit the…dark angel before her that was dripping sweat from his shiny, almost snow like, hair that hung down in the front as he surveyed the room. His eyes were metallic grey, like silver with a hint of white and blue that shone like a light house. His skin color was pale beyond belief, so pale he looked sick, but it seemed to fit his Adonis like features with a sharp chin that evened out at the jaw and a slightly crooked nose. Speaking of nose, there was blood rushing out of it, Hermione snapped out of her musings of checking out his pink full lips that she would like to feel on her…everywhere. She looked up into his eyes to find them locked on hers, pinning her with an expressionless gaze that made her skin break out in Goosebumps that she couldn't explain. Ever.

She saw him check her colorful nurse outfit out and she saw him roam his eyes over her wild curls that were tied in ponytail high up her head. Feeling self-conscious, Hermione blushed and looked down to the dusty hospital floor that needed sweeping.

She felt Ginny nudge her and looked up to see her raise a red eyebrow at her, questioning her if she was alright, because, you see Hermione hasn't blushed due to a man's eyes on her since she met Cormac McLaggen; aka, asshole. Shaking her head out of the clouds, yet again, she nodded at Ginny and moved towards Mister Draco Malfoy to stop the bleeding that was being blocked out by a wad of napkin paper. She was a couple of steps away when she, felt, rather than see, the men around him move around. She felt as though she was invading someone's private space with the way they were staring at her.

Stuttering and blushing out of embarrassment, Hermione stammered, "I-I...nee-ed you to move, so-so I...can help...him." She was so mortified, she felt as though she would rather admit to Dr. Potter that she hasn't had sex since she was 16 years old. Realizing her thought process was going to lead her to beg someone to have sex with her, Hermione straightened her spine and looked each men in the eye, giving them a look Seth calls 'the-you-do-what-I-say-or-you're-in-trouble' look. He'd said that it could "scare anyone". And it seemed to be true because they were all shifting from foot to foot, slightly intimidated that with her raised eyebrow daring them to challenge her.

She was proud of herself; she rarely got to do that since Seth doesn't get in trouble. Focusing on her job, Hermione made a shooing motion with her hand, beside her Ginny chuckling silently as each men moved. All cowering from a 5'2 woman barely comparable to their large, at least 6'3, frames, all shuffling to the side slowly, moving away to reveal the handsome man she seemed to be enamored by.

He was staring coldly at her, intimidating her as she moved closer with a clip board she'd taken from Ginny. His once warm and shiny grey pools had turned into steel metal that dared _her _to challenge him. She moved closer, at least a foot away from him, and brought her shaking hand to the top of the paper she was supposed to fill out with his information, starting with his name. He was still staring at her, but now as if she was below his feet, not worth the poop on his shoes. She'd rather have the cold look than the disgusted one he was giving her; she brought a shaky hand to her face, in case her early dinner was stuck on her face, and pushed the falling strands of her hair back. There seemed to nothing wrong with her because he was just being an asshole who was stopping her from seeing Seth, her little munchkin.

Glaring back at him, she kicked herself for getting self-conscious because an asshat was being an asshat.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Granger, I will be your nurse. First, can you fill this out and we can get that bloody nose fixed in no time." She stated formally, doing her job rather than kissing his royal ass.

His voice was filled with contempt and it was cold, like skating in the rink and then falling on your face cold. "Why do I have to fill it out? Can't you just fix it and I can pay and get out of here?"

She was tired, she was hungry and she had to wake up early in the morning, she didn't feel like arguing with a jerk who seems to care less about anyone else than himself. "Sir, it's mandatory and it's to make sure we have your history in case something happens again , God forbid, and we need to know what medicines you take or what happened in the past that could affect your medical present."

"Well, I'll have one of…friends," he jerked his head towards the men behind him, "fill out. So now can you fix my bloody, literally, nose so I can get out of here? I have a business to run. Unlike all of you, we don't have time to waste and then blame it on someone else."

Hermione had had enough. She came a foot closer, taking any of the space he had left and raised her hand up to his bodyguards, stopping them from moving. " I am tired. Unbelievably tired because I was on my feet for at least 16 hours, unlike you I don't sit around and boss people around for a job, I have to make sure no one dies on my watch. My job isn't wasteful, it saves your ungrateful ass and unlike you I need it. So because you're PMSing, I'm not going to let you demean it for me. Now sit your ass down and fill that form, I will be back in 10 minutes." With an exasperated sigh and an indigenous Draco behind her, Hermione turned around to leave.

But before she could a cold masculine calloused hand wrapped around her thin delicate wrist, stopping her from walking anymore and turning her forcefully around, she came face to face with angry grey slits warning her of some danger she wasn't sure of.

Releasing a shudder of a breath, she yanked her hand back and turned around to face Ginny's compassionate and angry gaze, she said, "I'm going home to Seth, can you take care of him? Please, I'll owe you big time." Ginny nodded and Hermione walked away without looking, dismissing the stare of Mr. Malfoy on her back and the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I put up the new story. I know, I know, I shouldn't since I still need to finish "Unwritten" but I decided to take a break and maybe try something without magic in it. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, considering I'm only in high school, wish I did, though.

Draco Malfoy was an asshole. He admits it, there is no point in denying what's the truth. As a child, he was given everything and anything he wanted. He had never heard of the word, "no" before. His parents had all the resources to supply his every demand and he's far too important to them to say no to him. He had gotten every toy, any shiny car, any girl, into any team he wanted during high school, and he still gets anything he wants to this day because of his last name.

But this…common nurse had the audacity to yell at him when he simply asked for his perfect face to get cleaned up. Isn't it her job anyways? To make sure that the patient is taken care of? He will be speaking about this to her superiors. She was probably wound up too tight, but he didn't care. Why would he care? What shit has she done for him? She was supposed to take care of him but the stupid chit didn't even do that, she was a lowly, undesirable, common, boring, and annoying woman and she would get what was coming to her. He was growing angrier and angrier by the growing second as he realized that she had disrespected _**The Draco Malfoy**_ in front of everyone. How dare she? Did she not know who he is?

He was so into his thoughts he barely noticed her red-head friend standing in front of him with the clip board the chit had before she had left. The red head was staring at him like he was the dirt between his shoes soles, even though she was the dirt he would never even spare a second look to.

Huffing loudly, she introduced herself, "I'm Nurse Ginny, I need you to fill this information out, as the other nurse said," she emphasized, "we need to know everything about you in case doctors need a background history when delivering medicine or having an operation."

Yet again, Draco was agitated with the stupidity of these people. Didn't he explain to the other nurse, whom had left, that he wasn't going to fill that shit out? Don't these people understand that he was a busy man with a busier schedule? His hands balled up into fists at his sides and the smell of the emergency room with its bursting energy of coughing and crying kids and adults who wheezed as they waited for their turn was starting to get to Draco. He looked up to see the nurse still staring at him with a scowl on her face, a raised eyebrow, and holding out the clip board. He refused to grab the clipboard and she stared him down for a few minutes before huffing an exasperated sigh and saying, "I have 2 kids under the age of 4; we could do this all day."

Draco sighed and motioned to one of his men to grab the clipboard and to fill it out with shit he could make up. As his men all huddled around and whispered stuff they made up, he called his assistant.

Three rings before she picked up. "Good evening, Malfoy's Enterprise, how can I help you?"

"Hello Luna," Draco drawled to Luna's whimsical and wind-like voice. "I need you to cancel all of my appointments for me for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. Well, I'll see if the Nott Investments are willing to change the meeting date, seeing as that's the only important meeting you have tonight. Can I get call you back with the information?" She finished her voice airy and light.

Draco agreed and hung up the phone, suddenly realizing there was a lot more attention than there had been. EMT were wheeling in bloody patients and nurses and doctors were screaming orders around the small emergency room. More EMT's were bringing people who seemed to be in a car accident and in the flurry of all excitement and anxiousness, he saw a flash of auburn, honey-colored curls with a petite body to follow, run around. His feelings from earlier came back; anger, distress, and… satisfaction? He didn't know what the satisfaction was about, seeing as though he hated her with everything he had. The thought of her yelling at him again made his blood boil and fists clench. Unbeknownst to her, she was going to get the surprise of her lifetime when he ruined her. As a nurse and as anything else she aspires to be. He's going to kill her dream, her hope, and her resurrection. Not even as a hooker would she be able to make money, he was going to make sure of it. She brought feelings to him that he despised to acknowledge as she continued on with passion in her eyes.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she handed the doctor with the circle glasses a bag with clear liquid in it and some large needle that looked painful to put in. He gave her a last look before turning around and grabbing the clipboard from his idiot bodyguards and throwing it on the table and walking out.

He was going to still get his revenge, just not the way he was thinking of earlier. First, he's going to find out who she is.


End file.
